This invention relates to providing a system enhancing the functionality and durability of mobile electronic communication devices. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a system of recovery-assistance features to enhance the in-service capabilities of mobile electronic devices in certain challenging environments.
Advances in mobile-communication devices have provided individuals with unprecedented levels of communication capabilities. Many individuals around the world now routinely carry mobile phones and the daily use of internet-enabled “smart phones” is becoming increasingly popular.
Although personal mobile-phone technology now permits many individuals to enjoy on-demand communication capabilities, in many remote regions of the world, conventional mobile-communication access is sporadic or non-existent. The above limitation negates the usefulness of these devices in environments where the risks associated with remote travel could otherwise be mitigated by the operation of such devices. For many open-water boaters/fishermen, remote hikers, field personnel, etc., this represents a significant and undesirable assumption of risk.
Furthermore, in the interest of producing small highly-compact packaging, most mobile communication devices are of a density significantly greater than water, and thus sink. Although many current devices are relatively water-resistant, the inability to recover a device dropped in moderate to deep waters is a factor of additional concern to boaters, fishermen, and other personnel operating on or near water.